With the soul to carry on
by Fishcakesisawesome
Summary: With Minato in such a deep grief the sealing goes wrong and changes Naruto for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi my name is Fishcakesisawesome and this is my first fanfiction, I expect a lot of flaming cause I've never been too good at writing. But I thought it would be really cool to do this**.

** Do not own Naruto. If I did then Hinata would tell Naruto she loved him way sooner.**

"Normal Talking"

"**Summon or bijuu** **talking**"

_"Thoughts"_

Flashbacks

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The date was October 10th, the very day the Nine -Tailed demon fox or Kyuubi attacked. With a swish of it's mighty tails it could cause tsunami's and level mountains. Only just a mile away stood a village known as Konohagakure no Sato. Standing on Konoha's great wall was a man with blonde hair that shook wildly in the wind. His eyes were blue and he wore a black long sleeved shirt covered by a green vest that held pockets to hold no doubt what were ninja tools such as ninja wire or even a med - kit. His pants were dark blue with wrappings on his right thigh and ankles. He wore standard black ninja sandals and had a kunai pouch strapped to the back of his right thigh. But what really made him stand out was the fact that he had on a white trench coat with red flames seemingly licking up at the bottum, aswell as the kanji for "Fourth" on the back. This man was known as Minato Namikaze the "Yellow Flash" and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the Kyuubi and the hundreds of ninja getting slaughtered trying to hold it back away from the village.

"Time to go" he said as he threw a strange tri-pronged kunai towards the Kyuubi.  


IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Keep up the attack, we need to drive the Kyuubi away until the Fourth gets here!" Yelled an old man who was wearing a full black battle suit and was wearing what looked like a a samurai helmet on his head. In his hand he held a staff that seemed to change size as he used it. This man is none other than the "Kami no Shinobi" and Sandaime hokage of The hidden leaf village.

Just then the Kyuubi opened it's mouth and gathered red and black chakra into a giant ball. At the peak of the chakra ball's growth a yellow flash was seen above the Kyuubi's head. Along with it a giant cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke came a giant red toad wearing a open blue robe and had a giant tanto on it's back. Sticking out of the toad's mouth was a giant pipe. Atop it's head stood the Fourth Hokage, the giant toad landed on the Kyuubi holding it to the ground and keeping it's mouth closed.

**"Not so fast idiot!"** the giant toad said. "Good job, Gamabunta" said the Fourth to the now known Gamabunta. Minato then used a seal to teleport him and the Kyuubi away from the others.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Clearing in the Konoha Forest)

As Minato landed about twenty meters from Kyuubi he looked to his side and saw a small bunker. He thought about what had happened inside the bunker earlier.

(Flashback)

"PUUUUUSH KUSHINA-CHAN!" Shouted a busty blonde woman wearing a green robe and grey ruffled tank top that showed quite a lot of cleavage from her easy d-cup breast. She also wore black pants and black heeled ninja sandals with a light purple diamond on her forehead and brown eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Screamed Kushina who was wearing a hospital gown and had dark blue eyes. She had a beautiful face and long red hair that reached her lower back.

As she pushed red chakra started leaking from her stomach, showing that the seal was weakening. After a few minutes of pushing a faint cry was heard from a baby being held by the Doctor." Tsunade, let me see my baby boy." Kushina said weakly. As Tsunade handed the baby over to Kushina she smiled and held him close.

"Hello my little Naruto-chan." She said in a cheerful voice while poking his stomach lightly making him laugh.

"I'm so happy I could finally meet you" she gave him a kiss and closed her eyes to rest.

All of a sudden Minato slammed through the door.

"Am I too late?!" Minato all but yelled.

"Quiet she is trying to rest!" Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry I missed the procedure the council was keeping me away." Minato explained.

"I know being hokage and all you must be very busy " Tsunade said with a little venom in her words.

"How is Kushina and how was the seal fairing?" Minato asked.

"She is fine but I don't know about the seal it started leaking mid procedure." Said Tsunade.

Just then a vortex appeared in the middle of the room. When it settled there was a man standing there with a black hooded robe and a yellow masked that had black curving lines coming from the left and one eye hole on the right.

Literally in a flash Minato was on him with a tri-pronged kunai at his throat.

"Who are you?" Asked Minato harshly as he glared at the man.

"I am the one who will destroy Konoha" replied the Masked Man.

"Not if I can help it." Minato said as he pressed his kunai into the mans neck intending on killing him only for it to go through him. Minato stumbled through him but quickly regained his footing."_What was that?"_Minato thought.

"Are you confused? Fourth Hokage..." The Masked Man said the last part very menacingly.

Minato threw his kunai at the man and as expected it went through but just as it passed he teleported behind him kicking home into the wall.

"You actually managed to hit me. But it will not happen again." Said the masked man.

Minato ran at him holding his kunai in his hand. As he went to slash it passed through him, he used the momentum of his moving hand and flipped forward onto his hand launching a kick at the man's head. This again phased through him. Again with the momentum of the kick he flipped in front of him his back facing him charging a rasengan.

"There's no use, I've already won." Said the Man as he reached for Minato. Minato pulled his arm back getting ready to send forward the rasengan. Just as the Masked Man almost touched him Minato teleported behind him and slammed the rasengan in his back. Sending him into another wall which then had a huge crater in it from the impact.

_"How?" _Wondered the Masked Man.  


Then he realized.

"When I teleported behind you the first time I planted my formula on your back." Minato stated.

"It appears you are worthy of your total Fourth Hokage..." "Too bad it didn't help you" he said as he then teleported to Kushina after destroying the Hiraishin seal with a burst of chakra. 

"I will be taking her." Said the masked man as he reached for Kushina.

"No you won't!" Tsunade yelled as she ran at him.

With a gaze of his sharingan she fell to the floor in a genjustu.

"And to think she is known as a legendary sannin." Said the masked man as he teleported away with Kushina.

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" Minato yelled as he almost broke down.

"I couldn't even protect my own wife." He mulled.

"Wait! Where's Naruto?" He said to himself.

He searched the room frantically finding no trace.

"I have to find them." Minato stated with new resolve.

As Hokage of Konohagakure, husband of Kushina Uzumaki and father of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I will find them!" Minato proclaimed.

In a flash he left the room scouting the entire of Konoha looking for them. Then all of a sudden there was a large puff of smoke and appeared the Kyuubi. It's eyes those of the sharingan. He landed on the Konoha Walls looking at the Kyuubi and the men attacking it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Well that's my first chapter, it is really canon right now but in the next chapter it will change. Also remember this is my first fic so flame all you like if I get reviews at all. Also if you didn't know Fishcakes is a mispronunciation of Naruto in English.**


	2. Mistakes

I'm sorry for not posting in a bit, I posted chapter one then I started typing chapter two and just couldn't think of anything but I'm back and hopefully I can get out of canon land in this chapter. The response I've gotten so far is awesome. Also the frame in which I type in is different than the frame it is published with, that is why the I border between each part is too large. Well try to enjoy the chapter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Minato looked at the Kyuubi not knowing what to do. His original plan was to seal it I side his son if it did escape from the seal in it's weakened state. But that damned masked man got ahold of him and his wife. Minato then thought of a plan. He was going to use a justu his father taught him. The way the justu worked was he sends his chakra out in a wave like a radar beacon with that he can sense everything in a mile radius.

"Shinobu ato: Chakra o sagashite iru!"(Shinobi art: Seeking chakra!)Minato yelled and a quarter mile west he saw three chakra signatures. He made a Hiraishin formula and placed it on the ground before taking off in that direction. After about a minute of running he came upon a terrible sight.

Kushina was hung from the branch of a tree dripping blood from her mouth and below her lay his son covered in the blood of his mother and rittled in cuts including across his little chest. Minato kneeled next to Naruto and broke down crying. He couldn't control himself. The sight of his two most loved ones covered in blood and unmoving was too much. Then he heard a little thump. He threw it aside though. Then he heard another. He decided to check was it was so when he grew closer to Naruto he heard it again but realized his son was alive but there was little he could do to save him. He heard a roar coming from the east knowing it was the Kyuubi. Then he knew, if he sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto then the Kyuubi's chakra could heal him. He picked up his son and prepared the seal and shiki fuin. He then flashed to the formula closest to Kyuubi and finished the hand seals to summon the shinigami.

With another flash he teleported atop the Kyuubi and finished his justu.

"Shiki Fuin: Seal!" Minato shouted.

As he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto he notice that the half of Kyuubi's chakra that was supposed to be sealed in him wasn't, or atleast he couldn't tell he was. He decided to check on his own seal that was on him to hold the chakra, then he realized... He hadn't put the seal on himself. In his state of grief he had forgotten to put the seal on himself. Minato watched as all the chakra went into Naruto and almost instantly the changes were noticeable. Naruto had six dark whisker marks on his face, three for each cheek. Then Minato noticed that Naruto's ears were no longer on the side of his head but rather, on the top, golden in color with white tips. He could also see what appeared to be fourth teeth in Naruto's mouth already, the four canines. But the most pronounced detail was the small golden tail that was about five inches long with a white tip extending at the end of Naruto's tailbone.

" What have I done?"Minato said

"_It appears the Kyuubi's chakra has taken a toll on my sons anatomy"_he thought.

" I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to do this to you. I hope the village can understand, and remember I will always love you and so will your Mother. Even if she isn't here to be able to tell you."With that Minato took his final breath and closed his eyes...forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Third Hokage started looking for Minato by searching for his chakra signature. But instead found him by hearing the wailing of a young child. As Hiruzen approached the diseased Hokage he picked up Naruto. As he did he took notice of his new features. He took it as a detriment of being the Kyuubi jinchurikki, though he never noticed this with Kushina.

"_Maybe she kept up a constant Genjustu like that of Tsunade's, they were close, maybe Tsunade taught it to her."_ Hiruzen thought rationally. He quickly placed a Genjustu over the little child until he could ask Tsunade how to do her Genjustu. He craddled the child in his arms and walked towards the village.

" Make sure to bring the Yondaime's body back to the village." Hiruzen said the squad of Anbu with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the old Hokage stepped into the council chambers he had gained an astounding head ache with everyone shouting. As he sat down the baby started crying from waking up with all the noise. The infant's cries were heard through the council, causing them to quiet down and look to the child in the former Hokage's arms.

"Why do you have a child with you Hokage-Sama?" as Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head of the Hyuuga clan.

"That will be explained as soon as everyone is seated Hiashi" said the Professor.

As everyone was sitting down the Sandaime cleared his throat.

"Alright, as you know the Kyuubi has attacked the village, leaving many lives lost, and many homes destroyed. Not only that, but also the life of our beloved Fourth Hokage was lost in the battle against the Kyuubi." Stated Hiruzen.

"We already know this Hokage-Sama, we want to now about the child" said one of the Elder advisors, Homura Mitokado.

"Patience Homura, all will be explained in time. Since the Fourth is now deceased we need to elect a new Hokage. Any suggestions?" Questioned Hiruzen.

A hand immediately raised being owned by one of the elder advisors, Danzo Shimura.

"I nominate myself for the role of hokage." Danzo said. "_This is my chance to protect and control Konoha" _Thought the advisor.

" I ssecond that vote" "As do I." Said the other two advisors. One being Koharu Utatane.

"I nominate Hiruzen Sarutobi to retake the position of Hokage." Said one Shikaku Nara, the clan head of the Nara clan.

"As second that vote." Came the voice of Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka clan.

"I third the vote." Came another from the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi Aburame.

Eventually the rest of the clan heads raised their hands, which included the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka and surprisingly enough, the Uchiha Head.

"Well I vote for Shimura-Sama" Screeched the voice of a pink haired woman by the name of Mebuki Haruno.

" Yeah" yelled the civilian side of the council.

"Considering this is for the election of Hokage, it only involves ninja buisness, so your votes would be rendered useless" explained the Nara clan head in a bored tone.

"Thank you Nara-San" Said Hiruzen.

"By vote of the Ninja council, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi will be reinstated as Third Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato." Proclaimed the newly reelected Hokage.

"No one in this room is to speak of what transpired here today. As of now I am placing this as an S-Ranked secret. Anyone who speaks of this outside of this council room is to be executed" Spoke the Hokage with an air of authority.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This chapter was a little but shorter but it's like 12:30 a.m right now and I'm kinda tired. Though I'm happy because my laptop is back from the repair shop. Before I was typing on a tablet, and believe me that is a pain... I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I just couldn't think of anything.

See you next time


	3. New Knowledge

**Hey guys, I've got some great responses from last chapter.I actually got some reviews. Also there is a tiny bit of gore in this chapter.**

**Thank you anarion87 and MYK-ON for the reviews. You two are my first.**

**I hope you like the chapter and the story so far**

"Normal Talking"

**"Summoning or Bijuu talking"**

_"Thoughts"_

Flashback

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Four years later)

In an alley of the Konoha red district could be found a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was wearing a tattered white shirt which had barely stayed on him since it was so big, and a pair of blue hole covered slack shorts. If one were to look under his shirt you could clearly see the boy was malnourished. Then up walked a staggering man who reeked of alcohol.

"Look what we've got here" grunted the man.

"It's the little Demon Brat" he stated.

Naruto looked up.

"What do you want" asked Naruto weakly.

The man kicked him in the side.

"You don't get to ask questions, demon!" Roared the man as he continued to beat the little boy.

Naruto couldn't do anything he was too weak from hunger, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't be strong enough to take down a grown man.

Naruto started to lose consciousness as he closed his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Where am I?" _Wondered Naruto.

He looked around and found he was in a sewer

"Hello!" Called Naruto hoping to find someone.

In return he heard a deep animalistic growl. **(Is animalistic a word?)**

Though he heard the growl he didn't care.

_"Whatever's in here can't be worse than the people in Konoha"_ thought Naruto.

As he walked down the room he notice around a dozen blue glowing pipes running along the wall.

In the middle of them all was one very large red glowing pipe.

_"I wonder what that is?" _Naruto mused over the red pipe.

As he followed the path of the red pipe the growling started to get louder. Eventually he came upon a large room which had cracks on the wall, and knee high water, which strangely enough, Naruto couldn't feel. Naruto saw a large cage in the back of the room which had a piece of paper in the middle which he couldn't read because the orphanage he stayed in until about a month ago never bothered to teach him. As he neared the cage he stared inside and saw nothing but darkness,

"Is anyone there?" Asked Naruto.

In response two blood red eyes with black slits shot open.

**"Hello boy, finally paying me a visit?"** Called the deep booming voice.

"W-w-who a-are you?" stuttered Naruto afraid of the big voice.

**"I am the great Kyuubi No Yoko, mortal." **Proclaimed the booming voice.

Naruto had heard of the Kyuubi before. What he knew of the Kyuubi was that it is a giant fox with nine tails and had tried to destroy the village four years ago.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

**"We are in a deep subconscious of your mind." **Stated the Kyuubi.

"How did I get here?" Again questioned Naruto.

**"It appears the mental trauma you have received has made you recede into your mind, if you can tell you can't feel the pain of your injuries here." Explained the great fox.**

"Why is my mind a sewer...?" Said Naruto with distaste.

**"I don't know, your mindscape displays how you feel." Kyuubi said.**

**"Listen boy, you are running out of time, your body won't hold out much longer against this mans beatings so I'll grant you my power."**

"Why would you help me?" Asked Naruto

**"Because if I didn't I would die aswell" **Stated the Kyuubi.

**"Now go and deal with the mortal filth."**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Naruto laid there, red chakra started leaking out of his stomach.

"What's going on?" said the drunken man.

As the chakra wrapped around Naruto it broke the Genjustu around him. Naruto stood with blonde fox ears with white tips on the top of his head and a blonde white tipped tail. Also his eyes were red and slitted as well as he had another tail made completely of the red chakra, Naruto's nails and canines were also now elongated. By now the chakra completely cloaked him.

**"Hehehehe I'm going to enjoy this." **Rumbled Naruto with a demonic voice.

_**"It seams he has succumbed to my**_** bloodlust"** Mused the Kyuubi.

Naruto took a step forward as the man looked at him in fear. The drunk grabbed an empty bottle and broke the end, then held it towards Naruto.

"S-stay back" Stated the man in fear.

Naruto just looked at him and demonically grinned.

The man tried to run but as he turn around Naruto was right infront of him with a clawed hand in his throat. The man just stood wild eyed as Naruto ripped out his adam's apple.

Just then the Third hokage appeared with a team of Anbu.

"Tenzo restrain him" Said the Sandaime

A man who appeared to be about seventeen walked towards Naruto and put his hands together in the Boar hand seal.

"Wood Style: Wood Prison!" Exlaimed the man as a cage made of wood surrounded Naruto.

"Thank you." Stated the Hokage.

The Sandaime walked over to Naruto and quickly jabbed him in a pressure point knocking him out. Then he used a demonic chakra suppressing seal on his stomach. Then Tenzo released the cage and the Sandaime picked Naruto up.

"Please clean up the area" Commanded Sarutobi.

"Hai." Stated all the Anbu in unison.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Naruto laid on the guest coach in the Hokage office the Sandaime was at his desk contemplating the situation.

_"How did the genjustu break? That was Tsunade's signature Genjustu." _He wondered.

Naruto started to stir as he opened his eyes.

"Oji-san where am I?"

"You're in my office, Naruto"

Naruto had never been in his office. He had only been with the Hokage in the Orphanage and in the hospital.

"Naruto, do you know what you did?" Asked the aged Hokage

"What do you mean?" Said Naruto "I remeber beating beaten, then all I could see was red" He left out the talking to Kyuubi part though.

"Nevermind, Naruto. Also why were you out on the street and so malnourished? Hasn't the orphanage been taking care of you?" Questioned Hiruzen

"Well... the orphanage kicked me out because they said I was a bad demon brat." Said Naruto expecting to be reprimanded.

"What! Why those little..." "Naruto how would you feel about having your own apartment?" Asked Hiruzen

"Really?! That would be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, you can stay at the Sarutobi compound for a couple days until I get you an apartment, is that okay with you?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Okay Oji-San."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the next few days Naruto stayed with Hiruzen at his compound until he got his own apartment. When he did get to his apartment his first thoughts were.

_"Cool I bet I'm the only one my age that has there own apartment."_ Although with that thought also brought sadness since he knew the only reason for this is because he didn't know his parents. Oji-San always said he didn't know his parents. He just said that they were ninja that died in the Kyuubi attack. Naruto always would imagine that his parents were awesome and could spew fireballs like those cool ninjas he saw. Naruto didn't really have anything in his new apartment yet, just a bed in the corner of the room and some instant ramen in the cupboard. The Sandaime had also bought Naruto some clothes so he wouldn't be wearing the tattered clothes he normally wore. Later in the night Naruto made himself a cup of ramen for dinner then took a shower. He changed into his new clothes which was an orange shirt with a swirl on the front and a pair of blue shorts. As Naruto put his clothes on he took notice of his new features such as his tail and ears.

"Woah when did I get these? They're so cool!"

_**"That would be from me kit. They were an anatomy change from so forcibly having all of my chakra sealed into you, as far as I can tell."**_Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi? where are you?" Naruto asked

**_"In your head, since you used my chakra so early the seal weakened a little to the point where I can talk to you_**_ **mentally."**_Stated Kyuubi.

"So I can talk to you in my head?"

_**"Yes."**  
_

_"Cool, well I'm going to go to bed."_ Naruto said.

Naruto heard nothing in response. So he just went to his bed and went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hi, this chapter wasn't too action packed but Naruto did meat the Kyuubi. And the Genjustu around him was broke.**

**I'll see you next chapter, and thank you for the favorites, reviews and views.**


End file.
